


Necessity

by tveckling



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Declan is in trouble as usual, Gen, Guess who has blood on his hands now, sometime during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “Are they dead? Did you kill them?”





	Necessity

“Are they dead? Did you kill them?”

Michael didn’t seem to hear him, wide eyes only focusing on the blade in his hand. He was breathing hard, like he had ran for miles, but the tremors that went through his body weren’t from exhaustion. Seeing the boy so affected made Declan curse himself, feeling that if he had only pushed him harder, made him experience his first kill under more controlled situations, then it Michael’s lost expression wouldn’t hurt so much.

“Michael!” Declan repeated, louder and sharper. It was necessary, to break him out of the tortured thoughts Michael must have gotten lost in, but there was no pleasure in seeing the boy’s full-body jerk as he twisted to look at Declan. Declan carefully spoke softer, now that he had the attention he’d sought. “Michael, are the guards dead?”

“I- yes. They are.” Michael frowned, lowering his eyes to his knife once again.

Quickly, before he lost Michael again, Declan spoke. “Then come over here and cut these ropes. We need to get out of here quick, before the bodies are discovered. Where is Sokanon?”

Michael shook his head and took a stumbling step, then became more sure, more in tune with his own body again as he walked over to Declan. “She’s taking care of the distraction. We didn’t think there would be many guards left here, so we decided it would be better for me to get you and then signal her once we were out.”

Seeing the way Michael hesitated with his knife, the way he paled even more and how his hand was starting to shake again, Declan simply turned to give him better access to his tied arms. “Come on then, your job’s not done yet. Don’t waste time when you know what to do.”

Michael took an audible, deep breath, and if it was shakier than an old man without his cane then at least his hands were quick and sure. Declan grunted as his arms came loose, and when Michael dropped his knife to offer support Declan didn’t refuse it. He was in a bad shape and he knew it, and he would be a fool to ignore help when offered. Besides, it would surely only do well if he could keep Michael’s ever-moving mind away from the tragedies of life he hadn’t yet gotten used to.

“You did good,” he said once they were outside, stumbling into the woods. “It’s not an easy thing to do, but you did it. I’m proud of you.”

Michael didn’t answer, but it seemed to Declan like some of the tension disappeared from his shoulders. They moved on in silence, to the spot where they would meet Sokanon.


End file.
